


5 Times Sunaosa were Caught Pining and 1 Time Everyone Knew the Truth

by Fallen_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Tags In End Notes, POV Outsider, because spoilers, for most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ace/pseuds/Fallen_Ace
Summary: As he sees Osamu scrambling for his phone, Rintarou thinks that every single bad thing that has happened in life was worth it for Osamu.In which Sunaosa pine for each other, seen through five outsider perspectives.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	5 Times Sunaosa were Caught Pining and 1 Time Everyone Knew the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayayatenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayayatenka/gifts).



> Hello Yel! I loved your prompts, and I hope you enjoy this fic!

1\. Miya Atsumu

Atsumu does not know many things, like if the cute guy with moles from training camp will accept his number, if the new serve will go the way he wants to, or if Osamu would eat all the cake Ma made. However, what he does know is that his twin is making googly-eyes at Suna. Every. Single. Day. He knows this because whenever he’s with them, he has a front view seat to _everything_.

* * *

_Example 1._

“Did any of ya do the math homework?” Atsumu asks while opening his lunchbox.

“Ya didn’t do yer homework?” Osamu takes out his own lunch, rolling his eyes, “Figures.”

“There was homework?” Suna asks languidly, “I didn’t do it.”

“Ya can copy mine, Rin,” Osamu changes his tune at the speed of light.

“Thanks, ‘Samu.”

And Atsumu sees his brother wearing the most sickening sweet expression. He shares a look with Gin.

“Hey! ‘Samu! Why does Sunarin get ta copy yer homework?”

“Cause he ain’t a scrub like ya.”

“Fuck ya too!”

As Atsumu bickers with his twin, he sees the slight smile that Suna has when staring at his brother.

* * *

_Example 2_

“So ya wanna make a fucking cake and chocolates for Suna while yer giving the rest of us storebought chocolates?” Atsumu puts his head in his hands, “And why are ya doin’ this?”

“Rin said he wanted to try a chocolate rose cake. It’s also a good way to improve my skills,” Osamu whispers softly.

“He can’t even eat that much!” Atsumu wants a giant hammer to fall on him so he wouldn’t have to view this.

Osamu side-eyes him, “Ya do know he has a family and a little sister right? It’s not like he’s going ta eat all of it.”

“Then why aren’t ya giving Kita-san, Aran, Gin, or the others any?”

“‘Cause it’s fer Rin.”

“Ya know what?” Atsumu raises his hands, “I’ll help.”

“And fer ya ta fuck up the kitchen?” Osamu crosses his arms, “Not a chance.”

If Atsumu frantically sends the “Get Sunaosa Together” groupchat an audio of him screeching, well, he had good reason to.

* * *

* * *

2\. Ojiro Aran

Now, Aran is somebody who prides himself to not get phased by anything, mainly because of the antics the Miya twins can get into. However, watching Suna and Osamu dancing around each other might be worse than any of the other antics. He says this to Kita, who replies with, “Hm, I think it’s sweet.”

Now, Aran loves Kita, he’s the love of his life, but saying that Sunaosa is sweet is stretching it by a long mile. It was sweet when it started, with the light blushes and shy smiles, but after a year, nothing has changed. They still look at each other with light blushes and shy smiles, but add in the loving gazes, the handmade bentos, the snacks, _everything_.

* * *

“Rin,” Osamu plops down next to Suna, “Ya don’t have a lunch today, right? Luckily for ya, I made extra.”

Aran sees Atsumu’s face turn incredulous, and Atsumu’s about to say something until Kita places a hand on his shoulder. Atsumu quiets down with a pout, glaring daggers at the aforementioned lunchbox.

“I made extra. Luckily fer ya, I made extra,” Atsumu mocks Osamu under his breath, “He gave me yesterday’s leftovers to make fresh food for Sunarin. I swear to god if he doesn’t eat all of it.”

Aran moves his head to look at the lovebirds and oh does he regret it.

“Do ya like it Rin?” Osamu asks.

“Yeah,” Suna smiles, light, “It’s good.”

“Of course it’s good, my brother woke up at five in the morning to make it!” Atsumu hisses.

“What?” Suna looks up from the lunchbox.

“Nothin’!” Osamu proceeds to level a glare at Atsumu, “Enjoy the lunch Rin!”

That becomes the catalyst to the twins bickering once again, and Aran sighs in exasperation. What is worse is Suna’s soft expression directed at the lunchbox.

Aran does not know how much of this he can take, but when he thinks about his and Shinsuke’s relationship, he thinks he understands.

* * *

* * *

3\. Suna Akari

As Rintarou’s little sister, Akari knows her brother. And she knows the look of someone in love. No Rin, it’s not just because of the doujins she reads, although that might be part of it. The point is, she knows that Rintarou is in love with the gray haired Miya twin, and seeing him look at her brother with stars in his eyes, well, she’ll have to test him. After all, even little sisters get to be protective of their brothers.

* * *

“So...” Akari has prepared for this. She takes a deep breath. No one is here to see her interrogate Osamu, “So, I’ve heard that you like my brother.”

Then she proceeds to glare at him.

“What?” Osamu stares at her. He laughs, “Rin’s just a friend.”

Akari blinks, “Excuse me?”

“Uh, Rin’s just a friend,” Osamu repeats.

“Excuse me?”

_‘No, wait, backpedal a bit…’_ Akari facepalms internally, _‘You know what? Watching this is even worse than the doujins I’ve read of the main characters pining.’_

With her _back to business_ face on, she continues, “Okay,” She drawls, “You guys are friends. Well, you better treat him well or you’ll have to answer to me. You don’t want to know what I’m capable of.”

For his credit, Osamu does not snicker when a twelve year old who is about half his height threatens him. Instead, he says seriously, “I’ll protect him with my life. As well as my brother,” He puts his finger on his lips, “But don’t tell ‘em that.”

Akari smiles, “You’ve passed for now,” And to just be cheeky, she adds, “Have fun on your date with my brother.”

* * *

She thinks that everything has passed, until the festival. That dratted festival.

“Oniisan!” Akari bounces in her kimono, “Are you ready yet?”

“Give me a minute!” Rintarou calls from the bathroom.

Akari rolls her eyes, but then smiles mischievously, “Your boyfriend is waiting outside! He looks sooo lonely.”

The door slams open, and Rintarou hisses, “What do you mean? I told you he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet,” Akari mutters under her breath, and before Rintarou can think of a comeback, she opens the door.

Osamu stands outside wearing a gray yukata with white pattern.

“Uhh, ya look good Rin,” Osamu pauses, “Not that ya don’t look good normally,” Osamu hastens to add, his cheeks flushed pink.

“Same goes to you,” Rintarou smiles, “Your outfit matches your hair, unlike a certain someone.”

“Hey! Whatcha mean about my outfit?” Atsumu cries, “I’ll ‘ave ya know that Omi-Omi liked this!”

“Oh god, those two deserve each other,” Rintarou sidles up to Osamu, and continues, knowing his voice carries, “Someone who thinks a neon green volleyball uniform looks good definitely picked out your outfit, Atsumu.”

“Yeah,” Osamu grins up at Rintarou, “I wonder when they’ll get together,” Laughing, he says, “Probably no time soon, especially ‘cause ‘Tsumu was rantin’ about Omi-Omi at three in the goddamn mornin’.”

“Wow, he sure is oblivious,” Rintarou smirks, “He doesn’t even notice his “Omi-Omi”’s expression when talking to him.”

As the sounds of the festival fill their ears, Rintarou points to a stand, “Want to get some food?”

Osamu immediately lights up, “I thought ya would never ask.”

* * *

Akari witnesses the sweetest thing she has ever seen in her life that day. Her brother is looking at the Gray Haired Miya Twin with such fondness she can’t even avert her eyes. What’s even more sweet and nauseating is when The Gray Haired Twin gets some mochi on his cheek, her brother, the one who always tells her to wipe her own face and throws napkins at her when she asks him to help wipe her face, takes his hand and wipes the mochi off. Oh great, now both of them have blushes. She wants to smash their faces together.

“Ah, ya too?” The Yellow Haired Twin is also glimpsing the disaster happening over there. He sighs, and is there a trace of fondness she can hear in his voice, “Ya’ll get used ta it. Sooner or later, ya’ll have ta.”

“Hmm,” Akari hums. As much as she wants to devise a plan to get them together, seeing the pure contentment radiating from Rintarou’s face makes it worth it to not get involved just yet. After a few years however, well, that’s another story.

* * *

* * *

4\. Komori Motoya

Motoya deems himself a master of not being affected by stupid pining gays. He’s had a lot of practice after all. Cough cough… Kiyoomi. As a master, he thought that he had seen everything.

_He did not._

Becoming the starting libero of EJP and then becoming a member of the Japan National Volleyball Team have been accomplishments that he never thinks he can ever top. Nothing can dampen his mood. Until he sees the disaster that is Sunaosa.

Motoya has seen many types of pining, originating from the same person, ie. his cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi. He has seen Kiyoomi panicking at four in the morning, he has seen Kiyoomi panicking during the training camp when Atsumu first smiled at him, he has seen Kiyoomi panicking at any given hour of the day. And if he has say, he should be rewarded the best cousin award for listening to some frankly awful _bullshit_ at godawful times of the day— or night, in many cases.

He has sacrificed so much sleep listening to Kiyoomi pine that he has thought he was a seasoned veteran.

He has just been proven wrong.

EJP Raijin has just spiked the winning point against the MSBY Black Jackals. Motoya wants to go home and collapse on his bed, but he still has to shake hands. When he gets to Kiyoomi, he levels a smirk, “Better luck next time cuz!”

The grip on his hand squeezes hard and oh he wishes he did not taunt his cousin. Kiyoomi acts like he’s not squeezing the life out of Motoya’s hand, “There won’t be a next time, enjoy the win as it lasts.”

“Yeah, I will,” By Kiyoomi’s amused expression, Motoya did not hide his pained look very well. The other handshakes are like salvation.

“Rin!” Osamu pulls Suna into a hug, “Congrats.”

_‘Oh god, Kiyoomi, there’s someone even worse than you.’_ Motoya wants to break into sobs right on the court. But he can’t, because there are cameras and yes Kiyoomi, he knows his family can easily suppress the news, but not everyone’s like you, Kiyoomi.

Motoya’s gaze leads to blond hair. A mixture of disgust and weariness is on Atsumu’s face.

“Why the fuck do you look constipated, Miya?” Oh, there’s Kiyoomi’s classic assholish tendencies.

“Omi! Don’t ya see it?” Atsumu gestures to the wreck that is Suna and Osamu.

“Don’t waste your time,” Motoya interjects, “Kiyoomi is just as bad as them. Thank god you two got together. I don’t know how much more pining I could take. My sleep schedule was so fucked up from Kiyoomi gay panicking.”

“Aww,” Atsumu coos up to Kiyoomi, “Ya liked me that much?”

“Key word. Liked,” Kiyoomi turns his head around and walks away, but there is already a blush staining his cheeks.

“No, wait! Omi!” Atsumu rushes to catch up. Motoya doesn’t mind this Kiyoomi. When he turns back to see where Suna is, he finds them still hugging.

_Sunaosa trends that night._

* * *

“Okay,” Motoya slams his water bottle on the bench, “What is up with you and your boyfriend?”

Suna rises from his stretches, “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Then your friend who you seem to like so very much.”

“Who? Osamu?”

“No, Atsumu,” Motoya snaps, “Of course it’s Osamu! Who else would it be? You guys literally trended after that hug!”

“Oh,” Suna resumes his stretches, “He’s just a friend.”

“Wha—”

A ringtone sounds and Suna picks up his phone, pressing it to his ear, “Hey, ‘Samu?”

“Of course. No no, I’m free after practice. Alright, I’ll see you soon!”

“Excuse me?” When Suna ends the call, Motoya explodes, “Isn’t the team going out for dinner today?”

“Ah,” Suna deadpans, “I’m sure I can miss one time.”

“It’s because of Osamu, right?” Motoya sprawls on the floor, “You’ll drop everything just for him, wouldn’t you?”

Suna just smiles wistfully, “Of course. He’s my best friend.”

A loud scream is heard in the gym.

* * *

* * *

5\. Kita Shinsuke

At first glance, Shinsuke seems like the perfect example of a model student and son. He’s dedicated, trustworthy, kind, and serious. However, hardly anyone knows that he has a mischievous side. Aran knows, but he also does not want to know.

His mischievous side does not have devastating effects usually, but might cause people some heartache and headaches.

This is the case when he sees Rintarou and Osamu making out in the supposedly empty gym. Shinsuke does not know how long he has been standing there, but it must have been more than two minutes. If he’s honest, he applauds their dedication to kissing. However, he really needs to lock the gym, so he clears his throat. The way Rintarou jumps will always be something humorous to him when he looks back on the memory.

Both boys have huge blushes on them, and Shinsuke thinks he can be benevolent for once.

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Uh,” Osamu gapes like a fish, “We…”

“I just ‘have a quick question,” Shinsuke laughs internally at how their backs immediately straighten, “Are ya guys together now?”

“I think so?” Osamu stutters.

“Yeah,” Rintarou reaches for Osamu’s hand, clasping it with his, “We are.”

“Are ya guys goin’ ta tell anyone?”

“Ya know what?” Osamu states, “I don’t think we are. This is to get back to ‘Tsumu fer teasing me for so long.”

“My little sister is the same,” Rintarou huffs, “There needs to be some payback.”

“Ya mean Akari?” Osamu asks, surprised, “I thought she was very nice.”

“Nice my ass. We should pretend to be oblivious and keep on pining for each other.”

“Sure, why not?”

“Alright,” Shinsuke interrupts, “I need to lock up now.”

“Oh, sorry Kita-san!” Osamu bows.

“Sorry,” Rintarou adds.

“It’s alright,” Then, Shinsuke winks, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep yer relationship secret.”

* * *

“Oh my god, they’re so oblivious!” Aran rants to Shinsuke while they are at his house, supposed to be studying for a math test.

“Hmm?” Shinsuke smiles, “I think they’re pretty cute.”

“What?” Aran cries, “How can you do this to me, Shin?”

“There, there,” He pats Aran’s arm, “They’ll get there eventually.”

_‘Sorry Aran, but I said I would keep this secret. Besides, it’s more fun this way.’_

* * *

* * *

+1 Rintarou and Osamu

The entirely of Japan is celebrating the Olympic Volleyball win.

* * *

“Ugh, truth.”

“Okay, Atsumu. What’s the worst thing you’ve ever witnessed?” Motoya asks, a grin on his face.

“Oh god,” Atsumu rolls his eyes, “I know exactly how to answer this question,” A pause, “It’s Sunaosa. I’m so sick of their pining. They’re so in love. Oh, and they’re just friends.”

“Ya mean my boyfriend?” Osamu asks innocently.

Oh, so that’s how you’re going to play? Rintarou smirks, “How about make it fiance?”

Getting down on one knee, Rintarou begins his improvised speech, “Miya Osamu, the love of my life, you are even better than chuupets. I love your smile, your lips, your everything. Thank you so much for trolling everyone with me, except for Kita. So, Miya Osamu, will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Osamu grins the boyish grin that got Rintarou falling all over again, “I would love ta.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Atsumu jumps from his seat, “YA GUYS WERE ALREADY TOGETHER?”

“Shin! You knew all this time?” Aran stands up, betrayed.

“Yeah, sorry,” Shinsuke clasps Aran’s hands in his own, “But I said I wouldn’t tell.”

“YOU!” Motoya comes up to Suna and glares at him. Then he laughs, “God, you got me! Congrats on the engagement by the way.”

“Oniisan!” Akari runs up and punches Rintarou in the arm, “I can’t believe you hid this from me! But finally! I’m happy for you,” She then turns to Osamu, glaring, “My threat still stands.”

“When’s the wedding?” Sakusa asks, ignoring Atsumu’s whines.

“Uhh,” Suna draws a blank, “We don’t know.”

Finally recovered, Atsumu grins at Osamu, “Have fun explaining ta Ma how yer suddenly engaged.”

Akari joins in, “Oh yeah, Rintarou, how are you going to explain to our parents how you suddenly got a fiancé? You should tell them before they see your proposal from Twitter,” She smirks, “And… posted. Good luck.”

Rintarou and Osamu are standing there dumbstruck until they realize they have to move, or else they will face the wrath of their parents.

As he sees Osamu scrambling from his phone, Rintarou thinks that every single bad thing that has happened in life was worth it for Osamu.

* * *

* * *

Extras:

**Get Sunaosa Together**

Atsumu: ‘m sorry ta say I never saw this coming

Komori: I never knew Suna could lie like that!

Aran: Still not over that betrayal @Shin

this is so sad alexa play despacito

Kita: Sorry @Aran, but ya have ta

Admit that it was funny.

**Osamu has joined**

**Osamu has added Suna**

Osamu: ugh, go whine to yer Omi-Omi or smth

Suna: ooh, what’s this? oh! this is going to be _fun_ to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title to this one: In which Sunaosa trolls everyone (except Kita)
> 
> Additional tags: Sneaking, established relationship, proposal
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you want to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kwon_NT)


End file.
